A rear portion structure of a vehicle is known wherein a saddle bag is removably provided at a rear portion of a vehicle body (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2010-47164 FIG. 14).
As shown in FIG. 14 of Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2010-47164, at a rear portion of a motorcycle as a vehicle, a rear fender has saddle bag attachment holes provided thereon. When the vehicle is viewed in plan, the saddle bag attachment holes are provided below the rear fender, and the saddle bag attachment holes are provided below a rear lamp unit. In other words, the rear fender or the rear lamp unit is provided above the saddle bag attachment holes. Therefore, the saddle bag attachment holes are made less conspicuous. Even if the saddle bag is removed, the appearance of the vehicle is thus not impaired.
Incidentally, with the technique of Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2010-47164, when the vehicle is viewed in top plan, the saddle bag attachment holes can be hidden. However, for example, when the vehicle is viewed from an obliquely upper position, they are exposed. Therefore, there is room for improvement in terms of the appearance.